1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and a method for distributing cloud computing resources; and, more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for distributing mobile cloud computing resources using resources of mobile devices.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, cloud computing refers to a user environment in which programs or materials are stored in a main computer, which can be accessed through the Internet, so that desired operations can be performed remotely using various terminals such as PCs and cellular phones.
A user can perform a computing operation at any place as long as he/she has a terminal having Internet access and computing functions. As used herein, the cloud refers to a group of computers for providing services. In other words, cloud computing refers to computing based on a large number of PCs or servers that constitute a cloud-like group.
It can be said that the cloud computing provides a large number of customers with IT resources, which have a high level of extensibility, using Internet technology. In a cloud computing environment, users can access a large-capacity computer set through terminals connected to the Internet and selectively use as much IT resources (e.g. application, storage, OS, security) as needed at a desired time, with payment being made based on the amount of use.
Using distributed processing and virtualization technologies, cloud computing enables users to easily lend storages, networks, platforms, and computing resources.
The cloud computing corresponds to an abstract form of computing infrastructure group, which contains various application programs, and which is well managed and highly scalable. This concept is a combination of utility computing or Software as a Service (SaaS) and grid computing.
Specifically, clouding computing is similar to the utility computing or SaaS in that users pay as much as they use hardware or software computing resources, and also incorporates the concept of grid computing in that resource providers aggregate distributed various computing resources which then can be used as a single computing resource.
In general, grid technology based on applied distributed processing technology is employed to process a large amount of data. Development of distributed processing technology and change of business environment in the industry have caused needs for new computing environment. Cloud computing has been brought into existence in this connection, and various services have been developed using it.
Various types of research have been performed so far to distribute various resources (e.g. storage, computing, and network) in cloud computing, make notifications, and calculate costs. However, there has been little study on a management system for registering various resources in a mobile cloud environment and providing a mobile cloud.